Hannibal
by pushingdaisiess
Summary: Will Graham is still with the FBI. His mind has been out in a different world lately, with his feelings of needing to help Abigail Hobbs, catching the copycat killer, nightmares, hallucinations, and his love for Alana Bloom. He's trying to deal with himself by the only way he could - by solving murders.
1. Hannibal chapter 1 -- Stag

Will Graham woke up at 3:45 am; it was obvious he couldn't sleep. He was confused at the concept of sleep. Sleep was a thing you did every night; you go to your bed and lay there, waiting for the next day. Sleep was a different thing to Will Graham. He would finish at a crime scene, go home to Wolf Trap, Virginia and feed his dogs, and just sit there and think. He went to bed at a respectful time every night; but he was always awoken by the graphic nightmares. It haunted him cruelly and he wasn't sure if it would ever end. No, he didn't regret saving Abigail Hobbs' life, and he definitely didn't enjoy killing Garret Jacob Hobbs. He liked the feeling he got when the bullets entered his chest. He felt guilt that he left Abigail with no parents, but it was what he had to do. It wasn't Garret Jacob Hobbs that made him afraid of sleep; it was more the fact that the copycat killer wasn't going to be caught. Like Hobbs, he enjoyed killing people. He liked devouring their organs in a classy manor. The copycat had killed the same way twice, humiliating Cassie Boyle and Marissa Shaw by impaling them on stag heads' antlers. The thing that frightened Will at darkness was the image of the feathered stag that they were both impaled on. The dreams he had were so vivid, that even his own house didn't feel safe. As he mentioned to himself numerous times – the only place he felt safe was outside in his field behind his house. The mist and nicely cut, wet grass felt nice against his cold pale skin. He was worried about a lot of things at that point in his life. For instance, what crime scene he might see tomorrow, or the next day? It seemed like in Maryland, people had no hearts and were just murderous because they could be. He was also nervous about what would be next for Abigail Hobbs, and his suddenly strong feelings for Alana Bloom. He had always liked Alana; her long dark brown hair flowed nicely, and was wavy. Her eyes were a coral colour, and sparkled. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Yes, it would be difficult because he saw Alana at work basically everyday, but he didn't care. Will was the type of person that just wanted to glide through life. He would always say what he felt; and that's what he liked about himself. But his brain was slowly taking over his whole body.

Will got up; the clock had just passed 4:00 am. He went into his kitchen to get some water and a towel, as he had been know to sweat a lot when sleeping, because of all his nightmares. He went into his living room, which was basically a meter away from his kitchen. He cleaned his wet, hot sweat of his back and forehead, and sat on the steam punk brown couch next to his dogs. Winston; his new stray, came up to sit on Will's lap. He let him – of course. He felt like his dogs were the only thing that could fill the void of comfort, as he had always lacked it with other people. He took the last sip of his water, and put the medium sized glass into his sink. He walked to his room and laid the towel down, and then he laid his body town on top of it. He slept through the next few hours of the night, still being awakened every two hours or so. The alarm clock went off at 7:30 am and Will got up, had a shower and got dressed. He had some breakfast and went to walk outside. He was greeted unexpectedly by Alana Bloom standing on his lawn. He slowly walked up to her, he didn't know if he was meant to kiss her or just say hi. He chose with the sheepish hi, and did a small half smile. After their kiss that they shared, he didn't know if Alana wanted to be with Will. Alana walked closer to Will, and kissed him on the cheek, then gave him a small kiss on the lips. Will's mind was spinning, but he liked how it felt at the moment. He kissed her back, and then stood back. His smile was so wide, he thought Alana would be scared, but she smiled just a widely…


	2. Hannibal chapter 2 -- Brew

Will breathed in and smiled. He had probably never felt so happy in his life. Actually no, it was certain he had never felt this happy. "What brings you up to my neck of the woods?" Will asked sheepishly. "Your neck of the Wolf Trap?" Alana laughed. "Jack wanted to talk to you. Hannibal did also. Well, we all did - for different matters. Hannibal's worried about how you're coping with the fact that the copycat killer is still out there, and how Abigail has no where to stay, all of that. And Jack just wanted to talk to you. He's worried how your brain is coping. How you're coping. And I – I just wanted to see you." She smiled trying to act like the last comment she had made about her wanted to see Will was the only thing she had said. "I've told Jack this once, and I'll tell him again. I don't want him psychoanalysing me. I'm fine, I'll cope. I'm not a delicate little fawn, Alana. But I did like the fact that you wanted to see me." Will smiled. "I know you're not, Will. I'm just giving you the message. You want to grab a cup of coffee on the drive up?" "So I have no choice on seeing Jack?" Will laughed once more. "Well, it's Jack Crawford. You don't really get away with blowing him off. Coffee?" "I'll take you up on the coffee." Will said.

The drove to Jack's office, stopping for coffee at a little diner on the way. The diner smelled like freshly brewed coffee beans, and the morning newspaper. It was quite welcoming and warm. They sat down at a booth to the left of the entrance, and ordered a vanilla latte for Alana, and a cappuccino for Will from a waitress named Celia. Will slowly sipped his coffee, savouring every swallow. It really was freshly brewed; just like the smell he had smelt when he entered the room. They finished their drinks and Will just slunk back into his red bouncy chair in the booth. Alana gave him a concerned look. "Coffee okay?" "Yeah, I just don't really want the talk from Jack." "Will, when you say it like that, it sounds like you're a twelve year old in health class. Jack just wants to know how you're dealing with everything." She smiled looking into his eyes. Will felt reassured by what Alana had said, but he still was rambled. He was over Jack giving him lectures about wanting him in the saddle. What if he didn't want to be in it? What if he wanted to be a dorky kid in horse riding sitting alone with the chess club while everyone else is 'in the saddle.' Yes, it was a metaphor, but it still alarmed Will. They got up and jumped into Alana's hybrid. Will sat deep into the chair, and remembered what Alana had said a few weeks back. Her car went swiftly and smooth along the road to Jack's office, it was a great car for stalking. Will's brain felt scrambled, and all he wanted was for someone to make a word out of him.


	3. Hannibal chapter 3 -- Abigail

They passed brooks and ponds on the way up to Jack's office. It wasn't a very long drive, and Will enjoyed Alana's company, but he was really getting sick of everyone telling him who he was and that he was perfectly sane in side his head. He didn't like when people assumed he was always alright, is aggravated him actually. No one had any idea that his mind was still boggled with the copycat killer, Abigail Hobbs and dealing with his fondness for Alana. He didn't know if he would even see Abigail Hobbs again, I mean, he hadn't seen her for a while, but he definitely knew that she was still homeless. There was nothing Will could really about that. It's not like he could keep Abigail as his 'daughter' or anything, he was only about 8-10 years older than her. He had too many strays anyway. He had the feeling that Alana might even take her in; or even Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal and Abigail had spent a lot of time together at the hospital, and at his house. He didn't really worry so much about her; he worried more that the copycat killer might actually kill Abigail, or some more of her relatives. Her parents were both dead, and her best friend, Marissa Shaw was dead also. He couldn't bare to think what Abigail must have been thinking at that point, and he definitely didn't want to.

Before they knew it, Alana was pulling into a parking space outside of Jack's office. They had barely uttered any words on the way up, obviously being scared that it would be awkward between them both. He liked being with Alana, she was so sweet. She would occasionally look over and smile at Will while driving. They both got out of the car and headed for Jack's office. Will was waiting for what Jack would have to say to him. He hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't said anything to Freddie Lounds, or done anything bad. He had just been all up in his head, confused at everything. Will knew Jack, Hannibal and Alana were getting worried about his state of mind, and quite frankly – Will thought it was none of their business. He strolled up to the doorway of the building, and just wanted to turn to Alana and ask if he could ditch. But he went in reluctantly, and knocked on Jack's door. Alana stepped back and told Will that she would let them talk and didn't want to interrupt their private conversation. Will nodded as Jack opened the door. He seemed happy, but everyone knew that you never judge Jack's face with what he's feeling inside. Will took a deep breath, and looked at Jack. "Please, take a seat Will." Jack said sternly.


	4. Hannibal chapter 4 -- Twiddle

Will just stared at Jack intently, not wanting to say anything and hoping Jack wouldn't either. The thing with Jack Crawford was, if you pissed him off a slight amount, you were dead. Will kept twiddling his fingers, hoping he would let him off. It's not like he had done anything wrong, it was probably more the fact that Will wasn't doing his best. He was struggling with his mind and reality and which one was which. It was difficult for Will of course, but it was also difficult for the people surrounding him, that cared about him. Will wasn't even sure if Jack cared about him. Jack didn't seem like the type of person who would care about a person like Will who was un-sociable and awkward. Jack knew about Will's lack of need for human interaction, but Will still thought he wouldn't care. Jack finally looked up at Will, took a deep breath in and started to speak. "Are you okay?" He asked. Will looked right through Jack, barely focusing on him. He was in shock. The talk Jack wanted to have with Will wasn't about him telling Will off, it was more of a friendly chat between friends. Will had gotten a lot of those friendly chat from Hannibal before, but when he talked to Jack it was different, until now. Will slowly opened his mouth, still too shocked to speak. "I'm… fine." He calmly said. "Are you sure? You've been unfocused lately. I'm tired of throwing random and gruesome crime scenes at you, and seeing you struggle mentally. I'm worried about you. Hannibal is, and so is Alana." He said looking directly at Will. Will sighed and looked back at the ground. "It's not that, I don't want to help solve crimes. I really do. It's more the fact of the copycat killer, and I'm never certain if he will, or has, killed again. He could be a mass murderer. I don't know. And that's what's bothering me. It's nothing to worry about." Jack nodded his head and let Will go out if he wanted. Will could tell that Jack wanted him to be alone, if that's what he needed. He walked up to Alana and smiled. She smiled back, like she was listening in on the conversation. "It went… well." Will said, finally catching his breath properly. Alana smiled then reached up to push the hair out of Will's face. She didn't kiss him, but she just savoured the image of what his face, and crystal blue eyes looked like. Even though his mind was juggled, Will was actually very happy.

They walked out to Alana's car. She lent against her Hybrid, and it looked like she was waiting for Will to tell her where to go. He had no idea. What he really wanted was just to relax, in her company. She breathed in, and looked at him. "Where to? Your choice." She grinned. "How about, a relaxing place?" Will grinned back, getting into the Hybrid after Alana nodded and got in. They drove and drove until they saw the water. Will wanted just one day where he could actually appreciate what the world looked like. Alana pulled up at the nearest beach to Wolf trap, Virginia. They got out of the car and Will breathed in the sweet sea air. This… was paradise.


	5. Hannibal chapter 5 -- Skeleton

Will rolled up his trousers so that he could walk in the shallows of the ocean with Alana. He didn't know what it was. His mind was saying "it's a date!" but his whole body was saying 'what if she wants to be only my friend?" Alana had said before that she only wanted to friends with Will, and nothing more. But since then she had kissed him a fair few times. Will wondered if his brain wasn't the only one that was confused. Will's brain was like a computer. Everyone had somewhat knowledge of it, but no one could figure it out completely. Will kept looking at Alana with a content face, meaning he was enjoying the day. What would he have to be sad about? Alana had personally visited him at his house, and then Jack was actually caring about him. Will laughed in his head at the thought that it was indeed 'Care for Will Graham day.' Alana looked up at Will who was to her right, then looked behind him. It was like, she wasn't actually looking at him, and that she was unfocused. Will sighed in his mind at the thought that she was going to say they needed to be friends, but he was entirely wrong. Will turned around to see what Alana was looking at. He realised that Alana wasn't in fact looking at Will, she was actually looking at an object they both saw in the distance, up on top of the sand dunes. Will gave Alana a concerned look, and she too had the same look on her face. They went slowly up to the top of the sand dunes, which were surprisingly hard to get up and were very steep. Will's brain reeled off all the things it could be on the walk up: 'it could be rubbish, or an animal!' he thought to himself. But his whole body trembled at the site. There, sitting in the sand dunes; was a body…

Will bent down to the body, and Alana just stood there in shock. The body was different from anything Will Graham had ever seen. The body was mangled; partly flesh; partly skeleton. It was horrific. Will slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Jack. "Hello?" Jack uttered slowly. "It's Will. I may have found something you want to see…" Will said.


	6. Hannibal chapter 6 -- Design

Jack Crawford arrived at the scene of a gruesome murder, followed by Beverly Katz, Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price. They all stood there in shock, thinking how ironic it was that the place that Will Graham travels to, is the place he finds a mangled corpse. Because the body was half flesh, half skeleton, it confused all of them. Will stood there and thought while Beverly crouched down to have a good look at the victim. "Why is half his body here? I mean, where's the other parts of flesh?" She mumbled to herself, which was probably a rhetorical question. "It's either deep decomposition on only half the body, or he's taken the flesh off him – or her self." Zeller muttered. Will crouched down next to Beverly, but closer. He had a hard look at the mangled corpse but couldn't think of anything to say. He wished he saw anything peculiar when looking at the body, but there was nothing. There were no signs that the skin was pulled off, and no liquid that might help decomposition. Will held his head, and then reached into his shirt pocket for some aspirin. His head was numb, and had been since he'd gotten to the beach. Yes, he was happy to be spending time with Alana, but the whole thing confused him. Were they together? Did their kiss this morning just mean that she was glad to see him? Who knows? All Will knew was that his brain was throbbing, and he was off his A-game this morning. Jack reached up his left hand and punched it into his right palm. "What is this? Why plant the body here?" He said putting his head in his hands. "It's secluded." Will said calmly, hoping Jack wouldn't bite his head off, as that was what he was known for. "Usually killers put bodies in plain view, so it seems like a game. This killer has something wrong with him, or he cares about the victims." Jimmy Price said looking at Will and Jack, then down at Zeller and Beverly. "Maybe he's precise, and wanted to make sure no one would see his artwork." Beverly said. "Killers have a strange mind," Will started. "If they're that smart to make they're victims into art, they would be smart enough to display them in a classy manor." "Maybe, or maybe not." Zeller said sarcastically, looking straight at Will. Will didn't look at Zeller at the point which he said that comment, and just continued his focus on the body. Jack looked at Will, who was completely focused on the body still, then told Beverly, Jimmy and Brian that Will needed to be alone.

Will stood there, waiting for the others to leave. He didn't want to seem annoying by doing that, he just wanted to put himself in the killer's perspective before his mind gets scrambled again. Will stood up again after realising that he was still sitting next to the corpse. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is my design."


	7. Hannibal chapter 7 -- Bon appetit

Will breathed in, still trying to get into the killers perspective. He breathed in again, and closed his eyes. "I don't know my victim as I kidnap him and make him unconscious. I have a personal history with violence. I bring him to a boiling barrel of acid and burn only half of his body in it. He's still breathing, I want to feel pain, but I feel sympathy for him at the same time. This is my design."

As Will opened his eyes and joined reality again, he realised Jack hadn't left, and was still standing there, while Beverly, Jimmy and Brian were standing off to the side. "What do you see Will?" Jack asked looking straight at him. "Sympathetic psychopath." Will replied. "Did he know the victim?" Beverly asked, joining the conversation. "No. Chosen at random. I think he burned him in acid while… he was still alive." Will said. "How can you tell?" Zeller asked, also joining the conversation. Jimmy Price also followed, as he was the only one still standing off to the side. "The burn marks around his stomach. I've seen acid burns before, and this is it. But this is more brutal." Will said pointing at the spot he was referring to. "How would he get acid?" Beverly asked, looking at the body confused. "Isn't there a nuclear power plant near here?" Jimmy Price asked, looking at Will assuming he knew the answer. "About 10 miles away." "Maybe he worked there." Zeller replied, butting in. "So, we're looking for a psychopath that works for a power plant? Sounds good enough to me." Will said. He turned around and realised Alana was still standing behind him, and had been quiet the whole time. Beverly looked at both of them. "Is this a date?" She asked grinning. "No it's –"Will started. "Maybe." Alana butted in smiling at Will. "Awww, cute. Can we continue this when there's not a corpse in front of you two?" Jack said sarcastically walking away. Alana rolled her eyes and walked up to her car. Will looked at the others thinking what to do then followed Alana. They got into the car and Will slouched back into the chair. "Hey, you okay?" Alana said pushing Will's hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I was having a good time. It's all good. Not my fault, it's the killers." "Exactly." Alana smiled pulling out of the parking space. They arrived at Will's house at 5:00 sharp. Will sighed then looked at Alana. "Want to stay for dinner?" He said sheepishly. "Sure." They continued into his house when the phone rang. "Hello?" Will said picking up the phone. "It's Hannibal. Would you like to come to my abode for dinner?" "Um," Will said looking at Alana. "Is it okay if I bring a friend?" Will asked. "If they have a good appetite." Hannibal replied. "Of course." Will said smiling at Alana. "Okay, come now, if you'd like." Hannibal said. "See you then." Will said hanging up the phone. "We have an invite. To partake in dinner at Hannibal's home. Would you like to?" He asked Alana. "I would love to." Alana smiled going back outside.

They arrived at Hannibal's home at 5:35 sharp. Alana grabbed her jacket and they walked up to his front door and knocked on the door. "It's Will." Will called out, trying not to sound too obvious. Hannibal opened the door approximately 5 seconds later, with a smile on his face. "Alana. What a lovely surprise. I hope you're hungry. You're sure in for a tret tonight." Hannibal smiled letting them in. They all entered Hannibal's dining room and sat down. "Bon appétit." Hannibal said entering the room carrying a silver tray.


	8. Hannibal chapter 8 -- Cliché

Hannibal Lecter entered his oh so quaint dining room and placed the silver tray down on the table. He lifted the round lid revealing his meal for three. He sat down and passed Will and Alana a plate each. Will smiled at Alana who was smiling back.

"It looks lovely," She said taking her eyes off Will and focusing them on Hannibal. "It's lamb." Hannibal smiled looking directly at Alana's eyes. Alana smiled then looked down at her food.

"Dig in." Hannibal said kindly.

Will, Alana and Hannibal started eating. Will enjoyed the meal, carefully taking each bite. After they finished eating, Hannibal looked at Will thinking he was going to start a conversation, but Will just sat quietly.

"Are you alright, Will?" Hannibal asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm just still shaken from the body we found," Will replied looking at Alana.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Jack called me earlier and told you that you think he's been put into acid, or something."

"Not or something, definitely acid." Will said calmly.

"Why do you think the killer did it?" Hannibal asked.

"Will thinks he's a sympathetic psychopath." Alana slowly spoke.

"Alana, let Will speak for himself. He's a big boy." Hannibal said, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"I know, I was just telling you the facts, Hannibal," Alana replied.

"What's with people and attitude?" Will asked, sounding rhetorical.

"Nothing, Will. We're all good here. Everyone's good. You're fine, we are." Alana replied.

"I really hate when people rubber stamp my feelings, it's fairly cliché." Will said getting up.

"Thanks for dinner, Hannibal." Will said kindly.

"Where are you going, Will?" Alana asked sounding concerned.

"I just want to leave." He replied.

"I'm your ride." Alana said as he walked away.

"I'll call a cab." Will said walking out of the room.

As Will continued outside, he realised that his mind has been playing him lately. Controlling his feelings twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. He didn't like it, but it wasn't his fault. He disliked the mind games, and the thoughts that made him not wanting to get up in the morning. He was fed up with saying things he didn't mean, and making people annoyed with each other. He wasn't mad at Jack, he wasn't mad at Hannibal or Alana. He was mad at himself. Ever since he pulled the trigger at Garret Jacob Hobbs', he felt unstable. The feathered stag that taunted him at night; was there all the time. And the people around him were suffering badly.


	9. Hannibal chapter 9 -- Hobbs

As Will Graham lay in his bed that winters night, he realised that maybe the things that were surrounding him day after day was too much for him to handle. The crime scenes were taking over his mind, the thought that he was basically responsible for Abigail Hobbs now, and Alana and Hannibal. It was all so difficult he didn't know how long he could take it anymore. As he lay there, he just thought what his life would be like if he didn't pull the trigger on Garret Jacob Hobbs; if he didn't leave Abigail Hobbs with any parents, if he didn't do any of that. What would his life be like if he didn't agree to take the eight missing girls case, which ended up with a copycat killer also? It was a stupid thought, because everyone at the FBI depended on his brilliant mind, or so they said. Will wasn't even sure if his mind was brilliant anymore. He felt slightly unstable, but he wasn't going to tell anyone any of that. He didn't want to think about any of that right now, so he just closed his eyes, and hoped for the best.

He heard an animal walking when he opened his eyes immediately after he closed them.

"Winston?"

He called, hoping it was Winston and not anything else. As he sat up, he realised he wasn't home at all.

"Son of a bitch," He muttered as he realised it was a dream, and he didn't really have any control over it. He heard the animal again, and got up to inspect. He was in his house, but nothing was there. It was broken down, and looked abandoned. He walked outside; still in deep sleep and looked around. He heard the animal once more, when he turned around and saw what it was. There, standing in front of him; was the feathered stag. He sighed and wished he would wake up any minute now. The stag walked up to him, sniffed and trotted off. He looked into the direction that it went, and saw a group of girls standing there. They weren't just any girls; they were the eight girls, plus more. He saw all the eight girls, plus Marissa Shaw, Cassie Boyle and Abigail Hobbs. Even know Abigail was still alive, she appeared dead as the other girls in this dream. There was also a man standing there, which appeared to be Cassie Boyle's brother, Nicholas. Will knew he was dead, as they had found his body. Will also knew who killed him, and who helped her hide the body. Abigail had killed Nicholas as he wanted to talk to her, and she just stabbed him. Will believed it to be self defence, as Abigail was very scared at the time. They had just found her best friend dead, so Will didn't blame her. What struck Will was the realisation that Hannibal buried the body, and only told Will. It seemed weird, but Will didn't worry.

As Will looked at the eleven dead people standing there, they turned around and pointed at him.

"You killed us," They kept repeating.

Will opened his eyes, getting out of the dream. He sat up and held his head. Garret Jacob Hobbs was truly taking over him…


	10. Hannibal chapter 10 -- Bloom

Will Graham sat up his bed. He got up, as his alarm was going off. He was shivering from his dream. His whole body was drenched in sweat. His brain was definitely undergoing a lot of pain. He got ready, even though he had no where to go. As he got ready, he picked up the telephone in his kitchen. The only thought that was going through his mind when he picked up the phone was the person that called Garret Jacob Hobbs and warned him Will was coming for him. All Will wanted to know was who the caller was. Then all this madness would be put to an end. Then he thought about Abigail. She had no where to live but a hospital. Her life was constantly in danger. Will erased all of those thoughts from his mind for a brief second, and then he dialled.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end of the call. It was Alana.

Will didn't know who else to talk to.

"Hi, Alana. It's Will. Can you come over?" He asked nervously, hoping it would be a yes.

"Yes," She said softly through the other end.

Will said goodbye and hung the phone up. He sat on the couch as he waited for her to arrive. He thought about the body they had found the previous day. It was gruesome. Will didn't feel like finding the killer for some reason. He spent the majority of his time empathising so well with killers he forgot was a life was. Baltimore, Maryland was a horrifying place. It was a lovely place to be of course but it was very murderous. Will had no idea why someone would want to kill a person. But then he thought about the pleasure he had gotten when he killed Garret Jacob Hobbs. It was all so confusing to Will. Will heard a sudden knock at the door. "It must be Alana," He thought to himself. He didn't hear a car. She must be using her hybrid. He laughed to himself while he got up to open the door and let her in. He opened the door to see Alana there smiling. He didn't know wether to kiss her or just let her in.

"Hi," Will smiled looking into her brown eyes that were shining brighter than the sun.

"Good morning," She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

He let her in and they sat down. "Would you like a beverage?" Will asked politely.

"That would be great. Tea, thanks." She smiled back to him.

Will went into the kitchen to make the drinks. He boiled the kettle, filled the mugs and went back to enter the living room where his love sat. He heard noises coming from outside the kitchen window but he chose to ignore it. Another noise beckoned the room and Will went to investigate. Before he knew it, the kitchen door started to creek. A person in a black hoodie entered the room. He looked up at Will with sinister eyes as Will stood there in shock. He had NEVER seen the man before.

"Who are you?" Will asked slightly trembling.

"I killed the man on the beach. DON'T ask any questions. I know you're the main guy on the investigation. I've read about you. Will Graham. Freddie Lounds on writes about you all the time. The man with the ability to empathize with killers. Empathize with me. If you call Jack Crawford and the gang I swear to god I'll kill you!" He yelled. Alana entered the room with a surprised look on her face. The man turned his gun towards her as Will blocked her. "Don't speak," He muttered.

Will didn't know what to do.

"Let me talk to you, sir," Will begun.  
The man pointed the gun at Will, preparing his shot. Will just stood there.


	11. Hannibal chapter 11 -- Deciper

"I don't want any trouble from you," Will Graham murmured. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what was actually happening. The murderer that killed the corpse they found on the beach was in his kitchen, pointing a gun at Will and Alana. It was definitely an odd situation. Ever since he joined forces with the FBI, he could easily empathize with every killer Jack Crawford threw at Will. There were curveballs, but Will always hit the target. The baseball metaphor wasn't helping him at this moment. Right now, he couldn't empathize with the killer. It was probably because when he empathized previously, he was viewing it as the crime was already committed and there was a dead body in front of him. This time, Will and Alana could be the dead bodies and Beverly, Brian, Jimmy and Jack could be the ones that try to decipher what exactly happened. If the killer pulled the trigger on Will and Alana, it would be all over and he would probably never be caught. Will shook his head and went back to reality. The killer said nothing.

"Mr. We really want no trouble," Alana said sweetly, obviously hoping he would back down. But looking at the expression on his face, he seemed like someone tough.

"Don't speak. It's best if you don't." The killer continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Will asked, slightly moving toward him cautiously.

"Why do I _kill? _Or why am I in your house?"

"Both." Will said sarcastically.

"Let me start of with why the hell I kill people. It all started when I was born. My mother was a writer, my father was a-" Before he could continue, Will interrupted him.

"No offense, but when I asked for you to explain both matters, I meant soon to now. Not years ago..." Will carefully said, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh... Okay. I'm sorry," He started.

"I only killed the dude on the beach because he was messing with me. You know it's actually not that fun working in a nuclear power plant? Yeah, it's really not. But when that man came up to me and started pushing me around, saying my work pace was sloppy. I just cracked. He was a worker of some sort. Maybe something to do with safety. He deserved it. Okay?"

"Why are you in my house?" Will asked once again.

"Freddie Lounds. I read her articles. When I heard you guys found the body from her website, I wanted to find the man behind the operation. It said that you, Will Graham, had found my victim. I just wanted to let you know it wasn't entirely my fault. I didn't mean to kill him. I don't like killing. I just had to. I thought you'd understand." He explained.

Will closed his eyes and tried to empathize with the man. He couldn't do it. He felt no sympathy over the man. Yes, he explained that the man was pushing him around verbally, criticising his work that would've been hard. But killing him over it? Nope. Will didn't understand.

Will slowly backed away while the man wasn't watching. He grabbed Alana's hand, holding it tightly. He reached down to his phone in his pocket. He had to be quiet while the murderer was staring off into the distance or he would notice what Will was doing. Will slowly pressed the buttons on his phone, his eyes still locked onto the man in his kitchen. He dialled Jack Crawford, and continued to talk to the murderer, so Jack would know he was at Will's house with Will and Alana cornered. As Jack picked up the phone with a brief "Hello?" Will waited, and waited for his plan to work.


End file.
